Tools
Tools are items used to assist the player. They all have a finite durability, can be repaired using the Grindstone, can't be stacked, and are usually crafted on a Smithing Table with a head material and a handle material. There are four major types of tools: breaking tools (used to assist breaking blocks), melee weapons (used to damage mobs or players at short range), ranged weapons (used to damage mobs or players at long range), and armor (used to protect players or some mobs from damage). Some tools do not fall into these four categories. Breaking tools Breaking tools are used to assist breaking blocks. There are four types of breaking tools: mining tools (used to mine rock, ore, and other stone- and metal-based blocks), chopping tools (used to break wood and wood-based blocks), digging tools (used to dig dirt, sand, gravel, clay, and other soil blocks), and reaping tools (used to break crops, plants and leaves). Mining tools Mining tools are used to mine rock, ore, and other stone- and metal-based blocks. There are two different mining tools: the pickaxe and the hammer. Pickaxe The pickaxe is a precise mining tool often used to mine rocks and ores. It is not very useful in combat. Hammer The hammer is a broad mining tool used to dig shafts or to clear large amounts of rock, and is also used in combat. It is the heaviest weapon in EMMP, tied with the Double Axe. Chopping tools Chopping tools are used to break wood and wood-based blocks. There are two different chopping tools: the hatchet and the double axe. Hatchet The hatchet is a precise mining tool used to break wood-based blocks. It is not very useful in combat. Double Axe The hammer is a broad chopping tool used for felling trees, and is also used in combat. It is the heaviest weapon in EMMP, tied with the Hammer. Digging tools Digging tools are used to dig dirt, sand, gravel, clay, and other soil blocks. There are two different digging tools: the shovel and the excavator. Shovel The shovel is a precise digging tool. It is not very useful in combat. Excavator The excavator is a broad digging tool used for clearing large amounts of dirt. It is also useful in combat. Reaping tools Reaping tools are used to break crops, plants and leaves. There are two different reaping tools: the kama and the scythe. Kama The kama is a precise reaping tool used for tilling soil. It is not very useful in combat. Scythe The scythe is a broad reaping tool used for harvesting crops and clearing large amounts of foliage. It is used in combat to clear large crowds of mobs. Melee weapons Melee weapons are used to damage mobs or players at short range. Some melee weapons can also be used as ranged weapons. Melee-only weapons There are three melee-only weapons: the shortsword, the broadsword, and the lance. The lance is optimised for usage on horseback. Shortsword The shortsword is a weapon built for fast-paced PvP matches. It is similar to vanilla swords before version 1.9. Broadsword The broadsword is a catch-all weapon built for everyday PvE. It is similar to vanilla swords after 1.9. Lance The lance is a weapon optimised for cavalry usage. It has the largest range of any weapon in EMMP. Hybrid weapons Hybrid weapons can be used as melee weapons or thrown a short distance. There are two hybrid weapons: the spear and the dagger. Spear The spear is a hybrid weapon that is effective against mounted and sword-wielding rivals, due to its long range. =